Rakuyo
The Rakuyo is a Trick Weapon in Bloodborne's The Old Hunters DLC. Description Availability Normal variant *Fishing Hamlet: **Inside the well in the first open area. It is dropped by the second Giant Fishman that hangs on the ceiling. He joins the fight when the first one reaches half health. Uncanny and Lost variants * Sold by the Bath Messengers inside the Chalice Dungeons, after finding the normal variant. Characteristics The Rakuyo is a pure Skill weapon, with an eventual "A" scaling when fully upgraded, has a terrific moveset, and it can be given an element, or buffed. The untransformed mode is a twin-bladed weapon with an R1 combo comprised of slash and thrust attacks one after the other, and the charged strong attack is an extremely fast thrust that covers a lot of ground. The transformed mode separates the weapon as it becomes a dagger and katana that have no charged attacks, the R1s are purely combo slashes and R2s are purely combo thrusts. The L2 is what makes this weapon varied, the wielder will unleash of flurry of spinning slashes. It costs a lot of stamina, but can be helpful when surrounded, and deals good damage. However, the L2 attacks change depending on whether there was any previous attack, and which attack started the combo sequence. With R1, the player will deliver a slower, yet powerful slash with both hands into a single direction. With R2, the player will strike quickly with both blades in a single thrust. All of these characteristics make the Rakuyo a very deadly weapon, due to its variety of moveset and very fluid movement. Additionally, since the Rakuyo has a purely Thrust combo with the R2, it makes it a very good weapon for fighting Kin type enemies, especially as this weapon can be buffed. The moveset can be seen here. Upgrades Notes *It has the highest requirement and scaling with Skill. *It is a very combo heavy weapon with multiple ways to perform them in a very fluid manner. *Has combinations of pure slices or pure thrusts, making it ideal to deal with regular enemies, and having a specific way to deal with Kin. *It can be buffed with Fire Paper, Bolt Paper, or the Empty Phantasm Shell. Trivia *It is implied that the Rakuyo wielded by the player is in fact the true and original Rakuyo. *When switching between different modes, the Rakuyo strangely emits a scarlet glow and sparks. It is unlike any other weapon, as most will just emit a yellow color. This could suggest perhaps that this is a leftover animation from the blood version of the Rakuyo that Maria wields. *The name Rakuyo appears to translate to "Fallen Leaves" in Japanese. It is possible that its name either refers to how Maria would use the Rakuyo to fluently cut down opponents, or in reference to the fact that it was cast down into a well. *When The Old Hunters DLC was announced, Lady Maria was shown in the cover holding the Rakuyo. However, only the Rakuyo's katana-half is shown, and it is sheathed in a scabbard that resembles the one belonging to the Chikage. This scabbard doesn't exist for the Rakuyo in the game. *It is possible that the design of the Rakuyo can be based off the hands of a clock. It can be split into two halves, one longer than the other for an hour and minute hand. Some of the battle stances made by Lady Maria also resemble certain positions on a clock for telling time. Gallery Rakuyo concept art.png|rakuyo concept art IMG_0559.JPG IMG_0560.JPG IMG_0561.JPG OldHuntersDlC.jpg|Maria holding the Rakuyo in the cover for the Old Hunters DLC. Note the scabbard. Category:DLC Weapons Category:Vileblood Weapons Category:Skill Weapons Category:Workshop Weapons